Mission catastrophe au Mexique
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic qui se concentre sur une partie de la fameuse mission catastrophe au Mexique dont l'équipe revient dans le début de l'épisode 9 de la saison 4. On n'en sait pas grand chose du coup ça m'a donné envie de tenter d'en créer une partie...


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic qui se concentre sur une partie de la fameuse mission catastrophe au Mexique dont l'équipe revient dans le début de l'épisode 9 de la saison 4. On n'en sait pas grand chose du coup ça m'a donné envie de tenter d'en créer une partie...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

 _ **MISSION CATASTROPHE AU MEXIQUE**_

Toute l'équipe se retrouvait au Mexique pour faire tomber un homme d'affaire adepte de chasse au trésor qui n'avait pas hésité à faire du mal à un jeune archéologue qui désormais était cloué sur un fauteuil roulant pour le reste de sa vie.

Tout se jouait autours d'une épave. Sur le bateau qu'ils avaient récupérés pour faire du repérage se trouvait Nathan et Eliot qui vérifiait sa bouteille d'oxygène. Le chef de l'équipe l'observait non sans une certaine inquiétude, mais son ami ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Le jeune homme ouvrit les vannes et enfila la bouteille sur son dos avant de relever la tête vers lui.

\- Soit prudent, dit Nathan. Là-dessous personne ne pourra t'aider… Déjà que nos oreillettes ne fonctionnent pas…

\- T'en fais pas, grommela Eliot. Ce n'est pas ma première plongée… Et s'il le faut je ferais de l'apnée !

Nathan prit un air sombre et Eliot lui sourit.

\- Je descends jusqu'à l'épave et je remonte… ça ne va pas me prendre longtemps, reste dans le coin.

Eliot ajusta son masque de plongée et son respirateur avant de basculer à l'arrière pour pénétrer dans l'eau. Nathan le regarda disparaître en ressentant une certaine angoisse. Depuis le début, tout se déroulait de travers dans cette arnaque et il espéra que cette fois tout se passerait bien pour son ami.

...

Eliot entreprit sa descente en direction de l'épave en respectant les paliers. En quelques minutes, il parvint au niveau de du bateau englouti et se mit à fouiller en quête d'un endroit pour cacher le faux trésor et faire perdre toute crédibilité à leur cible avant de le faire tomber. Il venait à peine de poser la boîte quand il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Il se retourna et remarqua tout de suite trois plongeurs se diriger vers lui avec des propulseurs à moteur. Instinctivement, Eliot comprit qu'il était en danger et se mit sur ses gardes. Les types le remarquèrent eux aussi et sortirent leurs couteaux de plongée. Eliot soupira en comprenant qu'il avait malheureusement encore une fois raison.

...

A la surface, Nathan repéra soudainement un bateau au loin sur la gauche et sursauta. Il empoigna ses jumelles et les pointa vers celui-ci. Il reconnu le bateau de leur cible et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Ce type avait ses plongeurs… Eliot allait se retrouver en danger…

...

En effet, sous l'eau, la situation d'Eliot venait sérieusement de se compliquer. Les trois plongeurs l'avaient encerclé et l'un d'entre eux fonça sur lui. Il l'anticipa et évita sa charge avant de le repousser tout en gardant un œil sur les deux autres qui venaient eux aussi de prendre leurs couteaux de plongée. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas les laisser prendre l'avantage sur lui, surtout qu'il était plus nombreux. Eliot se recula, coinça l'un des gars et lui arracha son masque. L'homme paniqua et se recula pour essayer de remettre son masque. Le jeune homme en profita pour se glisser sur la droite au moment où le troisième empoignait son fusil à harpon. Il tira et Eliot tenta de s'écarter, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et la flèche de harpon lui entailla profondément le bras droit.

Eliot grimaça et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Les deux types en profitèrent pour le charger. Ils le plaquèrent violemment contre l'épave et le jeune homme encaissa un coup brutal à la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. La douleur remonta le long de sa poitrine et un craquement lui fit comprendre que l'une de ses côtes venait de se briser. Eliot gémit et sa vue devint floue pendant une fraction de seconde. Tout son corps tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en danger. Il tenta donc de se dégager de leur poigne, mais ils le parvinrent à le maintenir fermement et Eliot vit la lame des couteaux s'approcher de sa poitrine. Le visage de Hardison et des autres amis passa devant ses yeux et Eliot sentit la rage l'envahir doucement. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là.

D'un dernier réflexe, Eliot bloqua les deux mains de ses agresseurs et leur tordit les poignets d'un geste brusque pour leur faire lâcher leurs lames. Les hommes poussèrent un cri en sentant leurs poignets craquer et se briser. Dans une telle situation, il avait décidé de ne pas faire de compromis et il venait de leur casser les poignets pour se protéger. En les blessant, il put s'échapper de leur piège et leur passa deux coups de poings pour finir de se dégager. L'un des deux types tenta de le retenir, mais il le manqua.

Eliot voulut remonter, mais le troisième type qu'il avait oublié avait eu le temps de remettre son masque et il lui fonça dessus. Le jeune homme le repéra juste à temps et s'écarta, mais sa lame lui entailla le côté. Surprit, il laissa échapper un gémissement avant de laisser son instinct de survie prendre le dessus. Il empoigna un morceau de bois de l'épave et lui asséna un violent coup. L'homme fut à moitié assommé et Eliot en profita pour attraper l'un de leur propulseur de plongée avant d'entamer sa remontée. Inquiet, il jeta quand même un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et constata que les types ne le suivaient plus. Malheureusement, ce fut à cet instant, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Eliot comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et vérifia son matériel et, là, il remarqua un trou dans le tuyau de son respirateur. L'oxygène s'en échappait et ce dernier sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à remonter jusqu'à la surface, déjà que sa côte le gênait pour respirer…

Il posa une main sur le trou pour tenter de le colmater et continua doucement sa remontée en tentant de respecter au mieux les paliers. Au fur et à mesure, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il manquait d'air. Sa côte cassée devenait un handicap de plus en plus lourd… Eliot avait de moins en moins d'oxygène. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, mais le jeune homme prit quand même le temps de remonter en respectant les paliers. La tête lui tournait. Il se sentait si mal. Eliot serra les dents et tenta de se rattacher à ses amis qui l'attendaient là haut.

La surface était toute proche maintenant. Il lâcha le propulseur. Au dessus de lui, il apercevait la coque du bateau de Nathan. Encore quelques mètres et il serait en sécurité. Mais sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et sa vue se brouillait par moment. Eliot était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Le visage de ses amis passa une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux et Eliot y puisa la force de continuer à nager. Il ne voulait pas les quitter. Le trou s'agrandit et Eliot comprit que sa bouteille ne lui servait plus à rien. Ce n'était plus qu'un poids sur son dos et le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de la détacher. Plus léger, il finit de remonter et émergea enfin à la surface. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air en secouant la tête pour tenter de chasser les points noirs devant ses yeux et posa une main sur le bord du bateau en murmurant faiblement.

\- Nathan…

Eliot n'obtint pas de réponse et la tête lui tourna. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il tenta de se rattraper au bateau pour se hisser, mais un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et il se sentit défaillir. Ses doigts lâchèrent le bord et il se sentit glisser vers les profondeurs mais, il ne coula pas. Une main se referma sur son poignet juste à temps et Nathan s'exclama.

\- Je te tiens !

Eliot secoua la tête pour ne pas perdre connaissance et aida Nathan, qui tentait de le hisser à l'intérieur. Son ami fini de le cramponner par le bras et l'aida à passer par-dessus la rambarde. Eliot s'effondra à genoux sur le sol du bateau en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Nathan posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et se pencha sur lui.

\- Eliot ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Plongeurs de combat brésiliens…

\- C'était très distinctif ? Lui demanda Nathan en souriant.

Eliot lui rendit son sourire, mais le perdit rapidement en faisant glisser ses doigts à son côté gauche. Nathan remarqua le sang et le fait que son ami avait toujours du mal à reprendre son souffle. Un voile d'inquiétude passa dans son regard pendant qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui.

\- Eliot ! Tu es blessé !

\- Ce n'est rien… une éraflure. Ne restons pas dans le coin…

Nathan hocha la tête et courut au poste de commande pour démarrer le bateau. Eliot le suivi du regard pendant qu'il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Nathan démarra et Eliot murmura doucement.

\- Nathan… Ne t'en fais pas surtout, ce n'est pas un problème de décompression…

\- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Nathan en se retournant vers lui avec un air intrigué.

\- Je… Je vais perdre connaissance, répliqua le jeune homme en s'effondrant sur le côté.

\- Eliot ! S'exclama Nathan en bondissant vers lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement perdu connaissance.

\- D'accord, on va faire vite...

Nathan le reposa doucement sur le sol et courut de nouveau à la barre pour faire redémarrer le bateau.

Rapidement, Nathan gagna le port le plus proche, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami qui était étendu sur le sol du bateau à ses pieds. Il paraissait mal et Nathan se maudit d'être seul car il ne pouvait pas le soigner et conduire le bateau en même temps.

...

Nathan arrêta le moteur du bateau et Hardison l'attacha au quai avant de monter à l'intérieur. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il découvrit Nathan à genoux sur le sol, tenant Eliot dans ses bras. Il sursauta, remarqua du sang sur le pont du bateau et courut vers ses amis.

\- Eliot ! Non !

En se jetant à genoux, il remarqua aussi que son ami était inconscient et releva la tête vers Nathan.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Des plongeurs de combat brésiliens, répondit gravement Nathan dont la main était appuyée sur la profonde entaille au bras de son ami.

Toutefois, ce fut à cet instant qu'Eliot gémit avant de reprendre doucement connaissance. Nathan posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se redresser en lui parlant avec douceur.

\- Doucement Eliot… Doucement…

Le jeune homme frémit et répondit d'une voix encore faible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… ça va aller…

\- Tu es blessé Eliot, dit Hardison d'une voix inquiète en posant sa main sur l'entaille de sa poitrine.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

\- Nous allons t'aider à te relever, dit Nathan. Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici trop longtemps.

Eliot hocha la tête, acceptant de les laisser le manipuler tellement il était encore peu sûre de ses jambes. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent donc à se redresser. Le jeune homme gémit et lutta contre un vertige, mais Hardison le soutint solidement par la taille en lui murmurant.

\- Appuie-toi sur moi.

Eliot hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans ses bras, ce qui toucha Hardison qui lui sourit.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginé l'état des autres...

\- J'ai toujours détesté les plongeurs de combat, marmonna Eliot en le laissant l'aider.

...

Les trois garçons débarquèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel quelques minutes et les filles poussèrent un cri en les voyant entrer.

\- Eliot ! S'exclama Sophie.

Hardison et Nathan le firent asseoir sur le bord du lit pendant que Parker et Sophie se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiète de le voir aussi pâle. Eliot plaqua la main sur son entaille au côté gauche et sourit aux filles pour les rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien Sophie.

Nathan défit la fermeture éclair de la combinaison d'Eliot dans le dos et lui dit d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais il faut quand même s'en occuper.

Avec l'aide de son ami, Eliot fini d'enlever le haut de sa combinaison en grimaçant. Les filles remarquèrent la profonde déchirure de son bras droit. Cette dernière saignait beaucoup et Sophie prit des compresses pour faire un point de pression en disant.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je n'étais pas seul dans cette épave. Trois nageurs de combat brésiliens ont eu peur que je m'ennuie dans le monde du silence, répondit Eliot avec une légère ironie.

\- Mais ton bras saigne beaucoup, dit Sophie tristement.

\- La flèche de harpon a déchiré le muscle, mais ne t'en fais pas, l'artère n'est pas touchée.

Sophie lui sourit et continua à compresser sa blessure pendant que Nathan prit un kit de suture.

\- Je vais nettoyer cette blessure et te recoudre.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Eliot ironique.

Nathan sourit et son ami se tourna vers Hardison.

\- Donne-moi une poche de glace.

\- De la glace ?

Eliot prit une inspiration et grimaça

\- J'ai une côte de cassée.

Hardison comprit et ouvrit le frigo avant de mettre une poche de glace dans un torchon qu'il tendit à Eliot en disant.

\- Ces trois salopards ne t'ont pas ratés.

\- On voit que tu ne les as pas vu, lui rétorqua Eliot en souriant avant de mettre la glace sur son côté droit.

Nathan désinfecta la plaie sur son bras avant de le recoudre et de lui mettre un pansement. Eliot le laissa faire sans sourciller, prouvant une nouvelle fois à ses amis qu'il avait une tolérance à la douleur assez remarquable. Parker s'assit à côté d'Eliot et lui demanda.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien Parker, lui répondit Eliot en lui souriant avec douceur.

Parker lui rendit son sourire pendant que Nathan lui posa une main sur l'épaule en disant.

\- Redresse-toi si tu peux avec ta côte et lève le bras que je m'occupe de cette entaille.

Eliot hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Nathan nettoya la fine blessure avant de mettre un pansement et de lui bander la poitrine. Eliot grimaça et Nathan lui demanda avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Ça va ?

\- Le plus gênant reste ma côte mais ça va…

Nathan hocha la tête et fini de lui bander la poitrine sans trop serrer pour ne pas lui faire mal. Eliot ne disait rien, mais il était gêné pour respirer convenablement. Il avait mal et sa tête bourdonnait encore. Le combat avait été compliqué et violent. Sa côte le faisait réellement souffrir. Eliot avait besoin de repos. Une fois son deuxième pansement de fait, il fini d'enlever sa combinaison de plongée et se rhabilla. Son corps lui demandait du repos, mais le jeune homme refusait de laisser ses amis gérer seuls la situation. Il souleva son t-shirt pour continuer à appliquer la poche de glace sur sa côte fracturée avant de se redresser en tentant de masquer une grimace de douleur. Au moins le froid allait l'aider à anesthésier la souffrance. Sur la table, Hardison et Parker observaient un plan de la zone avec Nathan et Sophie. Eliot se rapprocha d'eux et le jeune geek détailla son ami avec un air inquiet.

\- Tu es livide Eliot. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'allonger ?

\- Ce type est dangereux. Il faut le faire tomber.

\- Mais si tu t'écroules de fatigue, tu ne seras pas d'une grande aide, frère lui répondit Hardison.

Nathan se redressa et se rendit compte que Hardison avait raison. Eliot était livide et ses traits étaient tirés. Il souffrait et cela se voyait. Nathan fut touché par sa volonté de ne pas les laisser seuls contre ce type. Sophie et Parker le trouvèrent elle aussi mal en point. A cause du coup de soleil qu'elle avait prit sur la plage, Sophie avait des anti-inflammatoires et des antalgiques. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit la boîte d'antalgiques qu'elle tendit à Eliot.

\- Prends en deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la douleur Eliot. Tu as une côte de brisé.

\- Ça va m'assommer et ça ne fais rien ces trucs.

\- Pour l'instant ce ne serai pas très grave Eliot, lui répliqua-t-elle inquiète. Tu as l'air si fatigué.

Eliot prit la boîte en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Merci !

Nathan se redressa à son tour et s'avança vers Eliot. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Quoi que nous fassions nous ne bougerons pas d'ici avant plusieurs heurs. Ne reste pas debout. Ça ne sert à rien. Va dormir. Sophie a raison. Tu en as besoin.

Eliot hocha la tête et Nathan lut à la fois une profonde fatigue et de la douleur dans ses yeux.

\- N'oubliez pas de me réveiller.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme prit deux comprimés et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec précaution et en grimaçant. Il avait tellement mal. Eliot ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques secondes sous le regard bienveillant de ses amis. Cette mission était totalement ratée mais au moins pour le moment tout le monde allait à peu prés bien, même Sophie avec ses coups de soleil.


End file.
